


Sisters

by crescent_gaia



Category: Dead Like Me
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Reggie's 21st birthday, George has a present that comes out of left field.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Assignment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heywilma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heywilma/gifts).



> I do not own _Dead Like Me_ or any of its characters. A big thank you to my beta (name to be added on reveal) and to the mods of Yuletide!

_There are a lot of people who say that time flies like an arrow; fruit flies like a banana. I don't think that it flies like an arrow. I think that it crawls like a snail against everything that has to be done. Then again, things seem to be going right. I'm second only to Deloris now and I'm being groomed to take over for her when she retires in a year. Ha. If she retires in a year. Now that would be a Christmas miracle. I need to think on what to get her for this year. It's been a lot of cat themed holidays but she loves them. The theme started when Murray died and I got her a pair of kittens for Christmas. They are the most spoiled things on the -_

"Millie," Deloris says, breaking George out of her train of thought.

"Yes Deloris?" George asked with a smile. _If there's one thing over time that's gotten easier, it's the smiling._

"I was wondering what the progress is on the Christmas piñata," Deloris said.

"Already ordered and I will be picking it up tomorrow morning before I come in," George replied. "Food is ordered and will be here tomorrow morning in time for the party. I hope that you don't mind we're trying out the new Greek place."

"No, no, I'm glad you suggested it in the first place," Deloris said. "Considering that Mexican means people leaving, so you were right. I know that I should listen to you more often and I am trying."

 _The one bad thing about the last few years was the economy. We were one of the few places that were allowed to keep everyone who wanted to stay. We were also one of the few places to get other people jobs. Deloris loved being the saint of jobs in a way and nobody was going to stop her. It was one of the reasons that the thought of her retiring was a bit of a joke. She was going to stay here until she was forced out._ "I think that you're doing fine," George reassured her. "And I need to run off to my dentist appointment."

"I hope you get an excellent report," Deloris said. "I will see you tomorrow unless there's an emergency."

"Excellent. See you tomorrow!" George said happily as she got up. She made sure that she had her post-it before leaving and grabbing the elevator. She sighed as the doors closed.

*~*~*~*

 _That was another thing that hadn't changed. Rube did come back. He had a small vacation and he seemed less grumpy and a bit more towards happy. Sure, there were moments when he let his guard down and you could see the sadness there. We knew that the time away did better than the time with us. It's why, when I breezed into the Waffle House for dinner, I wasn't surprised for Rube not to already be there and Roxy sitting there alone. Roxy was the first one in and then the rest of us came with Rube arriving last. We didn't question the new routine. We just made it a part of our lives._ "How's life, Roxy?" George asked as she sat down opposite of Roxy. She could tell that Roxy came straight from work because the uniform was still on.

"Good," Roxy said. "I've got something to invite everyone to if they all get here."

"What?" George asked as she raised an eyebrow. Roxy wasn't the one for parties unless there was a good reason to be throwing one. Even then, it had to be for Roxy not to be the center of attention. _It probably isn't a party_ she thought to herself as she waited for the news.

Roxy gave an envelope to George and smiled. "Just a little something and do not make a big deal out of it. Even though I am."

"Alright..." George said and opened the envelope. "Roxy!" She said and then lowered her voice as she was glared at. "Sorry. But making detective is a big deal."

"What happened?" Mason asked as he slid into the booth next to George

"She's made detective and inviting us to the ceremony," George said before Roxy could.

"George!" Roxy said.

"Sorry," George said.

"Now what's up?" Daisy asked as she slid in next to Mason. She kissed his cheek and smiled as she took his hand.

 _One of the best thing ever about Daisy and Mason getting together is that I got my own place. Finally. Peace and quiet._ "Better if she tells you," George said.

"Thank you," Roxy said and handed two envelopes to Mason and Daisy.

Daisy opened it and grinned. "Oh Roxanne! This is amazing. We should celebrate."

"No," Roxy said. "There will be no celebration. Just come to the ceremony and I'll be happy."

Daisy sighed. "Fine. Rube's going to be excited."

"I think that depends on the time of day," Rube said as he sat down next to Roxy.

"You will be happy about this," Daisy said with a grin.

"Let me be the one to tell him, jeez," Roxy said as she handed Rube an envelope.

Rube opened it and chuckled. "It's about time."

"Thank you," Roxy said.

It was about that time that Kiffany came over to take our orders. It didn't matter that she was now the manager. We were her favorites and she liked to reward them. We ordered our usual orders before we fell into silence. "So...how was everyone's day?" George tried after a few minutes of silence.

"I got a beautiful new piano," Daisy said. "Just have to get the red stains out."

"Dear God Daisy, did you steal it?" Roxy asked.

"No!" Daisy said. "He said that he wanted someone to have it before I showed him his lights."

"Likely story," Roxy muttered and then looked to Mason.

"What? I got drunk with the person who died of alcohol poisoning today. Guy on campus," Mason said.

"Don't talk about campus," Rube muttered, under his breath.

All of us turned to Rube. He tried to hide it but we all clearly heard him. "What, you're mad that I got drunk again?" Mason asked.

"No," Rube said.

"Then what is it?" George asked.

"When people have done great work, you get rewarded from high up," Rube said, completely unrelated to what they were talking about. But tangents weren't all that strange when it came to Rube. "It's why I got to take my vacation and was allowed - well, I was allowed to see the last of my family go."

"...Did something happen to Grandma Phyl?" George asked worriedly. She didn't think that Roxy had anybody left. Mason never mentioned anybody and the only people Daisy talked about were in movies. No family from either of them. So it only made sense that it was me.

"No," Rube said. "She's fine."

"Good," George said. "Joy would have hated to move if she was just going to die before she lived down there a decade."

"How old would you say that Reggie is now?" Daisy asked. She ignored the glare that Rube gave her.

"She was...ten, eleven when I joined," George said. "So she would be nineteen or twenty now. No...she would be going on twenty-one about now. I wonder what she's like."

"Moving was the best thing for everyone," Rube said.

 _For you so that you wouldn't have to keep on yelling at me_ George thought and sighed. "No, it wasn't," George said as she put money down on the table. "Let me out," she said and Daisy and Mason did so.

Kiffany came over to George. "Do you want your food to go?"

"Yeah - thanks Kiffany," George said as she walked away from the table to get it. She glared as Rube came over to her. "What?" She snapped.

"At the end of things, you know I'm right," Rube said.

"No, you aren't," George said. "I would give my unlife to have seen Reggie grow up." She sighed. "You don't even know how she got that nickname."

"Why don't you share it with me?" Rube asked. "Considering that you and I do need to talk."

George looked up to see Kiffany coming over with two boxes of food. She then looked to Rube. "Fine," she said. "You're carrying the food."

"Deal," Rube said as he took the food from Kiffany and smiled. "Thanks again."

"You two have a good evening," Kiffany said. "Don't yell at each other too much."

That made George and Rube both laugh. The drive to George's new apartment was a short one. It was a good distance between Happy Time and the Waffle House. It was also the same apartment complex that Rube was living in. At first, she was annoyed with that, but she grew to like it. It was quiet and nobody asked about who was doing what. They went to Rube's apartment, which was nicer than George's but not as cozy. They got the food out of the boxes and onto plates and sat down without a word. The two of them ate in silence before George asked "Is it odd how you and I are a bit alike?"

"How so?" Rube asked.

"We're quiet, have a tight hold to our past life, and seem to want to kick Mason from time to time," George said.

Rube chuckled. "That we do," he said before the look on his face went serious. "My vacation was to deal with everything that happened with my daughter's death," he said quietly. "I was the one to reap her and I led her to her lights. They also let me decide if I wanted to go to my own lights or come back."

George looked at Rube for a long time. "I don't know if I could do that," she said quietly. "Remember the time that you were going to reap the milkman and I went nuclear on you?"

"Yes, I do," Rube said. "So - how did Reggie get her name?"

George chuckled. "It's a long story," she said before she settled in to telling her story.

"We've got the whole night, kiddo," Rube said. "So take your time telling."

"Thanks," George said and began to tell her tale.

*~*~*~*

 _Unlike a lot of little girls when hearing they're going to be a big sister, I wanted a baby brother and not a baby sister. I wanted to be one of a kind and the only girl. Yes, I was a bit stuck up as a kid, but who wasn't? Especially when there was a new kid coming into the picture that could be good or bad, but you were being moved to the back. Sure, they said that would happen, but it did. Just in small ways, not in the big ways like being told to go to your room while they coo over the kid who can't talk back yet. So, when it came to picking out names, they involved me._

"This is hard," a young Georgia said as she looked through the books with her mom. Joy was too big to have Georgia sit in her lap, but curling next to mom was the next best thing.

"No, not really. We just need to think of the best name for the new one," Joy said. "And besides, thanks to you, I have the boy's name. I'm glad you thought of Michael."

 _That came from having a small...looking back, a crush, then it was a 'he's a nice kid who let me play with his stuff' relationship. But his name was Michael Simon and so it was the first name that came to mind. Luckily, Joy loved it._

"Mom, what's the story of my name?" Georgia asked.

"Well, like now, I didn't know if I was going to have you or a little boy," Joy said. "And your grandfather - Grandma Phyl's husband - had just died. I let Grandma Phyl talk me into naming after your grandfather. Instead of George, I just went with a female counterpart to the name. So that is how you got your name."

"I just thought it was because you liked the state," Georgia said.

Joy chuckled at that. "No, not really," she said and sighed as she closed the book they got to the end of. She picked up the next baby name book. "Pick a letter."

"R," Georgia said.

"R it is," Joy said and opened the book to the letter. The two of them looked over the names until she smiled. "Regina."

Georgia wrinkled her nose. She thought for a moment. "Can we call the baby Reggie if it's a boy?" She asked.

"Sure," Joy said with a smile. "You gave up the idea of Michael?"

"Well, it fits with me too," Georgia said.

"And here I thought you wanted to be unique," Joy said.

"Well, you're going to have a boy," Georgia said. She reached up, kissed her mom's cheek, and wandered off. She didn't realize that her mom was watching her with a happy smile on her face.

 _And that was the decision. Of course, I hated it when I heard that I had a little sister. I didn't want anything to do with the fact. Until my dad took me aside and gently explained that I was a big girl now and I had to be a big sister too. So I went and met Regina. It was her little hand that hit me and made me look. She was just a baby and a little thing at that, but after that hand touch, I felt the bond. It was a stronger bond that I had ever felt in my life. Stronger than the bond to imaginary friends and to my dolls and just - everything. I just had this smile on my face and then I said something._

"What did you say, honey?" Clancy asked.

"Reggie," Georgia said. "That's what we're going to call her, Reggie."

"But her - " Clancy started before Joy cut her off.

"We are," Joy said. "Her official name is Regina, but her family name is Reggie. How about that?"

 _Joy, of course, was a better mother when on drugs._ "I like that," Georgia said with a smile. She touched her finger to Reggie's palm and felt it close tightly over it. "I'm your big sister. And I'm going to show you a lot of things. Like where mom hides the cookies." She ignored her parents laughing in the background. "But we're going to be best friends. Always." Reggie's response was to just look at Georgia in wonder.

 _We stayed like that until Clancy said that we had to go. But we were right there the next day and there are a lot of pictures of Reggie and I hanging out together in the hospital. When she came home, I was the first to hold her in the big rocking chair. There's a picture of it somewhere - I don't know where - and I hope that Reggie has the copy of it. But that was us at that perfect moment in time. We were sisters._

*~*~*~*

"My first words to my little sister and I meant them. I did think that we were going to have forever to be together. That we were going to grow old and maybe get a house full of cats. This big Victorian house and there would be one room that was just for books and big comfortable chairs with a fireplace. But there would just be enough rooms for us and no guests. We used to think about that when we would get really old - like crypt keeper old - and have a bunch of whatever pet we were fixated on at the moment. One week it was horses and then another week it was dogs. I think we stayed away from cats for some reason, but they were in the realm of possibility," George said and chuckled. "I probably bored you out of your mind."

"No," Rube said quietly as he moved from where he was just listening to her story. He went over to his desk and picked up an envelope. "I wanted to know."

She looked at the envelope. "I'm not going to like this, am I? Which of my family is going?"

"The one you love the most," he said quietly and handed her the envelope. "I'm allowed to give out as much information as I want to. The reason for the post-its is so that nobody gets too attached. It is rare when our past lives cross our new ones. For you, this is one of those rare times."

She opened the envelope and smiled at the new picture of Reggie. "She's beautiful," she said quietly and sighed. "And at University of Seattle. Joy's going to think the place is cursed, unless she already does."

"Probably already does," he said. "You don't have to do this. I could and you could lead her to her lights. Say one last goodbye."

"I know," she said as she looked more at what was in the envelope. "There's a lot of information here. You usually get all of this and we only get a post-it?"

"No," he said. "I get a big ledger and give you what I know. All of that is my own search."

"Computer?" She asked with a smile.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "It's in two days," he said.

"No other details but in two days?" George asked.

"You'll see when you get there," he said. "How are you going to spin this to Deloris?"

"It's been a while since I had to use a big lie," she said. "I'll explain to her in the morning that the brother in Millie's life has died. I'll only need a couple of days - say that he was a professor or a student on the campus, and there's my cover."

"You're getting better at this," he said. "I remember when you didn't want to lie. Or reap."

"I grew up," she said quietly as she continued to eat her food. The two of them ate in silence until she got up and took the envelope with her back to her apartment. After she made herself a cup of hot chocolate, she pulled everything out of the envelope and smiled at the pictures. It was nice to see Reggie happy and the fact that she now had someone special in her life. She would try to remember to ask about the boyfriend or whatever he was when she saw Reggie. She wondered if she would have to keep up as Millie or if Reggie would see through. _Probably see through. Smart kid._ She sighed as she looked over the date again. _Two days - what is the date anyways?_ She walked into the kitchen to get her mug and look at the calendar. The mug dropped from her hands and shattered all over the floor. She quickly left her apartment and went up to Rube's, banging on the door. "You didn't tell me it was going to be on her birthday!"

He sighed and motioned for her to get inside. He closed the door after her and looked at her. "You said you were fine with this."

"Yes, but not on her twenty first birthday!" She exclaimed. "She's going to have - what - how many hours to enjoy it? If that? How can you do this?!"

"Georgia, you should understand this by now," he said, a bit of sharpness in his voice. "You're a reaper. You have been for a long time now. Yes, you're the youngest, but you're supposed to understand that we cut life short. It is not our fault. It is not the - well, yes it is the gravelings fault - but it is not ours. We only follow the orders that we are given. And you need to understand that."

"Why?" She asked. "What is the goddamned point?! I've asked that before and you never answer me."

"Because we are the gatekeepers to the afterlife," he said. "We are the ones who keep an eye on the clock and make sure that, when that clock stops, they go to where they need to next. That's going to include anyone we ever cared about and anybody who has a life we've touched. Just be grateful that you get to do this."

She nodded, blinking away the tears. "Doesn't make it hurt less," she whispered.

"I know," he said quietly. "I know, kiddo," he said as he gently pulled her into a hug.

 _It was strange getting a hug from Rube. I know that I needed it, because I was a mess. Somehow, it made it easier to think that I needed to reap my sister on her twenty first birthday. Well, four hours after she officially turned twenty one, but it was still her birthday. I knew what I was going to do next, even if it broke reaper rules. They'd probably forcefully send me to my lights after that, but I had this feeling that I would be with Reggie if that happened. So my mind was made up. I would make Reggie see it was me instead of Millie. It was the last thing I could do for my sister who never believed I left. I could confirm what she believed her entire life._


	2. Reunited

The next morning, George was getting into Happy Time before the other people showed up. It was hard getting a reindeer piñata through the door, but she was managing it. She opened the door to the conference room where they held their parties and switched on the lights. She sighed as she saw that Deloris had outdid herself again. It was like a holiday bomb exploded in the place with all the different holidays represented. She brought the reindeer piñata over to where it was supposed to go and looked up at the hook. She pushed it over to the side as she thought she heard someone else come in. _Thought I locked it_ she thought as she came out and saw Deloris. "Oh! Good morning, Deloris."

"Morning Millie," Deloris said and went to her desk. "Did you just get in?"

"About five minutes ago," George said. "Come see the piñata." She made sure that her smile didn't meet her eyes as she went over to show Deloris the piñata. "It seems to go with everything."

"I think so," Deloris said.

"And it's amazing how much you did," George said.

"Not just me, but I know what you mean," Deloris said and looked at George. "What's wrong?"

"Do you remember when I told you about my brother?" George asked. "Well, he moved back about two months ago. I didn't even realize he was in town until a week ago. Well, he was teaching a class at the University and...well...he died yesterday," she said quietly. "It was very sudden - heart attack. They said that he only felt a very small bit of pain." She was surprised how it was so easy for her to lie now. That the words just zipped past her lips before she even had a clue that she was saying them. It seemed convincing.

"Oh Millie," Deloris said as she came over and gave George a hug. "I'm so sorry. And during the holidays - do you need to take today off?"

"No, no," George said. "I want to help with the holiday party - he loved Christmas - so he would want me to celebrate a small bit. But, if it's alright, I won't be back until Monday."

"That's fine," Deloris said. "That's more than fine. Are you going to be okay?"

"I've been talking with my sponsor," George said. "I felt like drinking the other night and he's been helping me through it. I'm really lucky that he's in my life." She took a shaky breath. "So I think I'm going to be okay."

"If you need anything, you just come and tell me," Deloris said. "For now, do you feel like hanging the piñata?"

"Yeah," George said with a bit of a smile as she got the ladder. She and Deloris hung up the piñata and then got to work. It was a nice half day until the party came. She mingled a small bit before just hanging out in the corner alone with her drink. She thanked Deloris for checking on her and nearly jumped as she heard someone come in laughing like a traditional Santa would. She quickly found Deloris and looked shocked. "Deloris - "

"I know," Deloris said. "John was the one to order him."

"John," George said and thought. "Witness John or Jewish John?" She asked in a whisper for only Deloris to hear.

"Both," Deloris said.

"That is really nice of them," George said. She smiled as she was given her present and muttered out a thank you before the Santa went on. It was a bit of a bigger box that had a bit of weight to it. "Deloris - I - would you mind if I took off now?" She asked as she blinked back fake tears.

"Of course, Millie," Deloris said and gave her a comforting arm squeeze. "I'll see you Monday. Or call if you need more time."

"I will," George said as she took her gift and walked out of the conference room in a bit of a daze. She just got into her car and drove out of Happy Time, going back to her apartment. She looked at it, just staring before jumping as she heard a knock at the window. She moved over and rolled down the passenger mirror for Mason. "Jeez Mason!"

"I called your name," Mason said as he unlocked the door and got in. He rolled up the window and rubbed his hands together. "You alright?"

"Yeah," George said. "Just hungry," she said as she put the car into drive and made the small drive over to the Waffle House. They both got out and went in, going over to their usual table. She went in first, sitting across from Rube, as Mason sat down next to her.

"Went well," Mason said. "But there's a thing."

"Guy that Daisy described the other day?" Rube asked as he looked up from his crossword puzzle.

A waitress came over to take their order. George just ordered a cup of hot chocolate while Mason ordered the start of another meal. "What guy?" She asked after the waitress went far enough away.

"Daisy said that she saw someone come out of the lights on one of her assignments," Rube said quietly. "Same thing happen?"

"Yeah," Mason said. "Same looking guy too."

"I did already talk to upstairs about this..." Rube said as he thought about it. "I'll talk to them again. He really shouldn't be doing that, no matter how new he is."

"What are the two of you talking about?" George asked.

"She hadn't had a reap yet?" Mason asked.

"Not since it started," Rube said. "Management has been showing itself when we've been showing people their lights. Well, one of the new management and it's upsetting others. We're not the first group to be hit by him. He's been passed around a lot."

"Okay, so what does he look like so I know?" George asked. "Considering I have a job coming up." She listened to Mason's description and raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding."

"What?" Mason asked.

"That sounds exactly like Trip," George said.

"Trip?" Mason asked.

"The guy who I - oh never mind," George said as the waitress came back with George's drink. She ate a small bit of the whipped cream before stirring it and thinking. Things in her life were coming back to her. First Reggie and now Trip. She couldn't make sense of it all and she looked over at Rube. "What aren't you sharing with me?"

Rube looked up at George. "I've already told you what you are allowed to know."

"So there's something else," George said.

"There's always something else," Rube said. "Are you really surprised?"

"No," George said as she rubbed her temples a bit. "And you can't tell me?"

"Nope," Rube said as he went back to his crossword puzzle.

"Don't mind him, George. I'm sure that it'll make sense sooner or later," Mason said.

"Right," George said as she tapped her spoon against the cup until Rube gently stopped her. She put down the spoon and just sipped at her hot chocolate. There was nothing else to do except for killing time. She looked at Rube. "Do you have another one of those?"

"No," Rube said. "But I have Sudoku."

"Even better," George said and took the offered Sudoku book. She didn't even notice when Mason left and only looked up after finishing about twenty puzzles. "Where did Mason go?"

"Left about a half hour ago," Rube said. "He had another assignment."

"Oh," George said. "Do you want to ride with me to the University?"

"Sure," Rube said as he put away his book and they paid for their drinks. It wasn't that long of a ride from the Waffle House to the campus. "Last chance, kiddo."

"Nope, I'm doing this," George said. "And I'm doing it on my own terms."

"You're going to let her see you," Rube said. "It's a good plan. Make sure that she's on her own so she doesn't freak out others. You wouldn't want her to spend her last bit of life with a psych hold."

"Would that save her?" George asked as she thought about it.

"Nope," Rube said. "So it would be best to get it over with."

"Thanks," George muttered as she found a parking spot. She got out of the car and Rube with her. "Are you sure you're okay with hanging around here?"

"I've got my own," Rube said as he looked to a post-it. "And if I get bored, I'll call Roxy to pick me up."

"Good plan," George said as she turned and went towards the part of campus where Reggie would be right now. _Political science. About to be let out. It's an intro class_ she thought as she tried to think of ways to get Reggie alone. She dismissed the simple idea of asking for the notes because she missed, but brought it back when there was nothing better to ask. _Simple is good_ she reminded herself as she found herself at the building. She hung back and simply watched the crowd. She saw Reggie come out, talking with a bit of a good looking guy. She smiled at that and made a note to ask Reggie about him. She watched them part ways and Reggie made her way to walk towards where she was standing. "Hi," she said as Reggie was close by. She could see that Reggie dyed her hair a purple color and was wearing a mixture of white and black. She could also see that Reggie had multiple ear piercing and was wearing a gothic cross with some type of jewel in the middle.

Reggie stopped and looked at the woman who said hi to her. "Hi," she said and thought for a long moment. "You're Millie right? I remember you from when I was a kid. I think you knew my sister or something?"

"Something like that," George said with a chuckle. "I'm a bit surprised that you remember me."

"Well, you don't really look any different," Reggie said.

"You've grown leaps and bounds," George said. "At least, from what I remember."

"Yeah," Reggie said. "Um, I've got a bit before my next class. Could I buy you a cup of coffee?"

"Sure," George said with a bit of a smile and turned to walk with Reggie. "How's Joy?"

"Doing well," Reggie said with a shrug. "Grandma's driving her up a wall, but it can't be helped. She just - well, she got diagnosed with Alzheimer's."

"Oh," George said quietly. She couldn't help but get sick to her stomach when she realized that her mom would be left alone with her own mother who wouldn't remember her. For a moment, just a moment, she thought that it wasn't fair to Joy, but that got pushed back quickly. "How are you holding up?"

"Pretty well," Reggie said. "It actually didn't shock me as much as I thought it would. Before I left to come back, she was confusing me with you."

George blinked. "What?"

"I know it's you," Reggie said. "But it flashes in and out with the Millie thing."

"Because - it's complicated," George said. "I'll explain when we're not out in the open. Simple explanation: you see me, others see Millie. And I'll also explain while I'm here now."

"Okay," Reggie said and picked up the pace to get to the coffee shop. It was an independent one that was thriving on campus. There was a quiet table in the back that they were able to slip into after getting their drinks. "So...spill."

"Dead person can't really be seen walking around," George said before sipping at her coffee. "That's good."

"Okay, then why can I see you?" Reggie asked.

"I've been given a vacation to visit family," George said. "Special bonus."

"So you're going to go see mom?" Reggie asked.

"No," George said. "She's got too much on her plate right now. But you were here and it was easier to come here."

"Why?" Reggie asked.

"Because I'm working around here," George said. "Remember that place that I got the job at before I got hit?"

"That temp place? Yeah," Reggie said.

"Well, I've been working there," George said.

"You haunt the place? That's sad," Reggie said.

"No, not like that," George said and dropped her voice. "After my death, I was allowed to stick around as...well, as one of the Grim Reaper's employees. However, you need to also have money and fit in with society. So that's what I've been doing."

Reggie blinked. "So...you're...you're a reaper?" She asked

"Yep," George said.

"Are you here to kill me?" Reggie asked.

 _Not yet, kiddo_ George thought. "No," she lied before taking another sip of coffee. She had to not look at Reggie for a small bit to get her poker face back. She didn't like lying to Reggie, even if it meant covering something as important as her cover. "So, when did the Goth look start?"

Reggie chuckled. "It's always been there in the back of my mind. Since I'm no longer living with Joy, I can dress how I want. So I do so."

"Good reason," George said with a grin. "Are you majoring in anything?"

"Astronomy," Reggie replied. "With a minor in geology. I started out with physics but I didn't completely like it, so I went to astronomy. What I really want to do is go study volcanoes on other planets. I went on a trip to Iceland to study a volcano that a bunch of graduate students put together. They needed some undergrad volunteers and I was the first to step up. I think I have my camera with me," she said as she dug into her bag and brought out the camera. She quickly was able to pull up the pictures and show George. "And from Iceland, we went to Ireland. It was a really neat trip, even if mom freaked out since I wasn't in the country anymore."

George smiled at that. "She was going to freak out either way. Especially since you're doing something that won't really give you a job." She said the last part in a somewhat imitation of Joy's voice.

"Well, I'm going into Academia, so it doesn't matter," Reggie said with a laugh. "You're still good with the voice."

"Thanks," George said as she tried to picture Reggie as an adult, teaching a class about the finer points of the moon. She couldn't see it. _Maybe I'm not supposed to see it. Maybe it is because I know what her future would be. She wouldn't be making plans like that if she knew what was coming. She'd be getting on a plane home and spending the last day with family. Apologizing for what went wrong. It's what I wish I could have done._

Reggie looked down at her watch as her cell phone started to ring. "One sec," she said as she picked up the phone. "What Jason?" She asked and listened. "Why didn't she just call me?" She listened a bit and then laughed. "Yeah, well, you would know her best," she said and started to play a bit with a stray strand of hair. "Well, I'm on my way in just a few. Tell her to chill," she said and hung up. "I've got to go."

"And who is Jason?" George asked in a teasing voice.

"Boyfriend," Reggie said and bit her lower lip. "More than that," she said as she showed George a ring on her left hand. "Fiancé. Going to tell mom when I go home for Christmas."

"Oh," George said and then smiled. "Congratulations," she said happily. "I'm glad I got to be the first to know."

"Well, I thought you knew that night because I still had the thought that you were watching me and could hear me if I just talked," Reggie said. "But thanks."

"You're welcome," George said before moving and hugging Reggie tightly. She let go after a minute and let her little sister go. She sighed and sat there, looking down into her coffee. She only looked up when someone sat down and saw that it was Rube. "Please tell me you're not stalking me."

"My business ended around the same time that yours did," Rube said. "How is she?"

"Engaged," she said quietly. "Insanely happy. She wants to study volcanoes on other planets."

He raised an eyebrow at that but didn't question. "Did you tell her?"

"I didn't think I was allowed to," she said quietly. "And then I didn't want to. Rube - I - I don't know if I'm going to be able to do it."

He smiled a bit sadly. "You will be, kiddo," he said quietly. "Even though you think you won't, I know that you're stronger than that."

She nodded a yes and sighed. "So, what were you up to?" _What I really wanted to ask is if I could go in Reggie's place. If there was someway to stop what was coming and make it so she could have her own life. That's how I was. Always protecting my little sister. I couldn't really listen to what Rube was talking about and he didn't seem to mind. He seemed to understand, which was even weirder. I wonder if it was harder for him, considering that she was his daughter and not his sister. I should probably ask for advice, but I wonder what kind he would give. He would probably just laugh at me and tell me, 'George, you can't stop what's coming'. But I wanted to. I would find a way to bargain with Death. With the Gravelings. It would mean I would have to make sure she never did something stupid again in her life, but I could do it. At least, that is what I kept on telling myself._


	3. The Birthday

_I was lucky that it was a Saturday for Reggie's birthday. Mostly due to the fact that I could find a parking space more quickly than yesterday. No, that wasn't it. I sat back in the seat and thought about the past birthdays we'd had. As I grew older and my parents wouldn't really go for the younger kid stuff like Chuckie Cheese, I could count on Reggie to ask for it for her birthday. We'd play skeeball, trying to race each other for tickets. I remembered a time when I didn't have enough for a stuffed mouse, so she helped me. And then the next time, I was able to give her enough for another stuffed mouse. We were like that, until I decided to grow up as a teenager. Looking back, I hate myself for it. Now, I knew there was nothing else that could be done. The past was gone..._ George looked at her radio, which was starting to play Aerosmith's "Dream On". She turned off the radio and then the car. She got out, making sure to put the parking pass that Roxy gave her in a moment of weakness there and made her way to Reggie's dorm. She wrinkled her nose at the locked door into the dorm building. "Hey," she called out to someone walking by. "I'm visiting my sister and she didn't give me something to get in. Would you mind?"

"Sure," the guy said and let her into the dorm building.

"Thanks," George said before quickly going up the steps. She knocked on Reggie's room and waited until the door was opened. "Hi," she said.

"Hey," Reggie said, still in her pjs. "You alone?"

"Yes," George said.

"Then you may enter," Reggie said and let George into the room. "Close and lock the door behind you."

"Thanks," George said as she came in and closed the door behind her. As she looked around the room, there were posters of bands that she didn't know. They had strange names, like VNV Nation, but she would think about asking that later. She smiled at the beads over the closet to act as some type of a door but the rest was in Reggie colors. "So, why don't you want people coming in? And you've got a nice single."

"Thanks - I was really lucky in the room lottery," Reggie said. She plopped down on the bed and motioned for George to take one of the chairs. Either a desk chair, an odd beanbag chair, and a more comfortable one that had a lot of books on it. "I don't want to celebrate my 21st birthday. My friends think I'm a freak and are planning something. They can't get me if I don't go out of my room."

"They could call security on you though," George said. "If you don't answer and sound like you're here." She grinned. "How about breakfast off campus? I could introduce you to my co-workers."

"Co-workers?" Reggie asked. "It's Saturday."

"Reaper co-workers," George said. "But you have to promise to be cool and call them my friends. They are anyways, but just be nice."

"Is it allowed?" Reggie asked.

"Nope," George said. "But you're family so I'm making it allowed. So get dressed and I'll pay for your breakfast. And I swear that I won't have anyone sing happy birthday to you."

"Deal," Reggie said and got up, quickly changing into a t-shirt and black jeans. She pulled on tennis shoes and did up her hair in a ponytail. "Done!"

"Come on, birthday girl," George teased.

"George!" Reggie said.

"Millie," George corrected. "Since, you know, the being dead thing."

"Right," Reggie said. "Sorry - I'll remember."

George grinned, giving Reggie a hug before leading her out to a car. "Hop in."

"This is yours?" Reggie asked as she looked at the red Mustang convertible. "That is nice!"

"Present from a job," George said with a grin as she got in.

" _Cool_ ," Reggie said. "Thanks for this, by the way."

"I didn't want to miss your twenty first," George said with a smile. "Seat belt," she said and put hers on.

Reggie put it on and smiled at George. They made small talk on the way to the Waffle House and George pulled into a space. "So, what are they like?"

"There's Rube - he's the boss and a bit surly from time to time. There's Roxy, who just made detective and you should congratulate her. Then there's Mason and Daisy. He's an Irish who drinks a lot and does drugs while she is a former Hollywood starlet," George said. "If they're here. Ready?"

"Yep," Reggie said. The two got out of the car and made their way into the Waffle House.

George looked at the table she shared with the others and saw a family there. "Hrm - we might have missed them," she said as they entered the queue to get a table. It didn't take long for them to get a table by the window. "I am tempted to tell the waitress that it's your birthday. I hear you get free pancakes."

Reggie glared at George from over the top of her menu. "Don't."

George chuckled. "Fine, I won't." She scanned the menu. She just wanted to order her normal meal of oatmeal, but she knew that she should eat more than that this morning. "I'm thinking waffles, sausage, and a chocolate milkshake."

"I'm with you on the chocolate milkshake," Reggie said. "But I'm thinking the French toast platter."

"Excellent," George said and smiled as she saw Kiffany. "Hey Kiffany," she said. "This is Reggie. She's a friend of mine."

"Ah," Kiffany said as she flipped over a cup and poured George a cup of coffee. "Everyone else was in early this morning. He said that he was paying for your breakfast this morning."

"He?" Reggie asked.

"Rube," George said. "All rough on the outside and sweet on the inside," she explained with a smile and they ordered. George doctored her coffee a bit before sipping at it. "I'm just not sure what to talk about."

"I do," Reggie said and started into an explanation of her classes and what they were doing in each. She was done around the time that the food came and they both ate in a bit of silence. When they were done, she sipped at her milkshake and looked at George. "You know - "

"No, it didn't," George said. "Just a shock to the system more than anything."

"Oh," Reggie said. "Do others feel pain?"

"No," George said. "We have a system."

"Okay," Reggie said and looked at George.

"What? I'm not giving away all my secrets," George said with a grin before finishing up her milkshake. "Whenever you're ready, we'll head back. After I do a few things, I'll take you out for a birthday dinner unless your friends find you by then."

"Okay," Reggie said as she finished up her milkshake. They went out to the car and she looked at the car. "Could I drive?"

George thought for a moment before tossing the keys over to Reggie. "Just don't total us."

"Deal," Reggie said with a grin and crossed over to get into the car.

George got into the passenger side of the car and buckled herself in. She bit her tongue a few times until Reggie got into the groove of driving. "You're good at this."

"You're acting like mom now," Reggie said.

"Ugh, Reggie!" George said.

"Sorry, you are," Reggie said with a laugh. "I know that you wanted to say something but you were biting your tongue."

"You were getting into your groove," George said. "I can make it up to my car later."

"That should be easy enough," Reggie said as she came to a smooth stop.

"It is," George said and her face dropped as she realized what she saw out of the corner of her eye. The gravelings were messing with the traffic lights or something. She turned back to Reggie and smiled, gently touching her arm. "You are doing a great job driving." What she didn't say is that she just took Reggie's soul with that touch.

"Thanks," Reggie said with a smile. "Ah, green," she said as she put a bit on the gas and started to go through.

George held her breath as they passed through the intersection. In the next moment, the light for the other traffic turned green and the car plowed into the Mustang. She looked over at the driver side and saw that it was crushed. She looked around for a long moment before getting out of the car and sneaking away while most were worrying about trying to get the others out. She sighed as she saw that Roxy was there. "You had the other post-it?"

"Yeah," Roxy said. "But I have myself positioned to make it look like I just got here. Rube's coming," she said before she put on her cap as she went to work.

"Right," George said quietly. She looked at Reggie when she came over. "What did I tell you? No pain."

"I know," Reggie said with a chuckle. "This is odd."

"Walk with me a bit? We've got to get to a place where people won't see," George said.

"Sure," Reggie said as she turned and walked with George. "Mom's going to be pissed."

"She'll be able to sue the city and get money," George said. "Even though that won't help. I might try to see her if she comes back."

"She won't see that it's you," Reggie pointed out.

"I know," George said as she looked around. They were only a block away from the accident and she decided to go down an alley. She leaned up against a wall and sighed. "I'm sorry, Reggie."

"What for?" Reggie asked. "I'm glad it was you other than anybody else. And we all have to die sometime."

"You're way too calm about this," George said.

"I was ready," Reggie pointed out. "Even though you lied."

"Yeah, I did," George said. "I'm sorry for that."

"Stop apologizing," Reggie said.

"Fine," George said and looked up when Rube came into the alley. "Hello," she said. "I was able to do it."

"I know," Rube said and smiled at Reggie. "Hello."

"Which one is he?" Reggie asked.

"The boss," George said. "His name is Rube."

Reggie was about to ask another question as something behind all of them started to glow. It was a big Victorian house with lots of land and there was the barking of dogs that could be heard. She looked to the glowing house and then back at George. "That's the house."

"I know," George said with a smile.

"Can you come with me?" Reggie asked as she looked at George and then read the hesitation on her face. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Reggie..." George said before she gave her little sister a tight hug. "I do, but - there's a lot left to do here."

"And there's the fact that she doesn't like the unknown," a soft male voice came from where the lights were.

George looked over and saw Trip. The only thing different about him was that he was dressed in all white and there were wings that were coming out of his back. The wings started as white where they came out of his back, growing into different colors of grey as the coloring reached the tips of the wings. Otherwise, he did look the same. "Reggie...this is Trip. My...well, boyfriend if he wants the title."

"I do," Trip said with a smile.

Reggie grinned and then hugged George back. "Will you be able to come after a while?"

"Yes," George said. "It just might be a while. I'll probably jump with either grandma or mom. Or I'll find another way back." She looked over to Trip. "Are you staying?"

"For a while," Trip said.

"Reggie, you better..." George tried to swallow and found that she couldn't. She hugged her little sister tightly for another long moment. "I'll be there as soon as I can be. And you won't be alone. You can probably visit other people and it'll just seem like a minute or two until I come."

"Okay," Reggie said quietly. "Do something for me?"

"Anything," George said with a soft smile.

"Be happy," Reggie said. She kissed George's cheek before letting go and walking into her lights. Just before she went into the lights, she looked back at George and waved goodbye.

"I will," George said quietly and waved back. When Trip came over to her, she hugged him tightly and allowed herself to cry as he hugged her.

 _It wasn't that I was sad for the fact that I lost Reggie. I knew that it was going to happen someday. I also knew that I was lucky to be able to work the reap and get Trip back. But, at the same time, it was heartbreaking. I went to the funeral, out of respect for Reggie, but I made sure that Joy didn't see me. I did do what Reggie wanted me to do - be happy. I went through the motions of work at Happy Time and the work of my reaps, even though Rube was light on me for the first two months. Trip stayed around as much as he could, having to make trips back and forth between the real world and the afterlife. He was the one to tell me that my grandmother had passed and then about Joy's suicide. When my lights came looking for me, with that big Victorian house and the sounds of Reggie's laughter, I ran into it and didn't look back. Trip knew where to find me when he wanted to be with me and the best part of my afterlife began._


End file.
